Tomorrow
by urluvissuicide
Summary: Song-fic based on Chris Young's "Tomorrow".   Mark and Lexie make the best of tonight, knowing that what happens won't matter tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here.**

**I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.**

**And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen**

**To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good.**

Words weren't spoken. Shoes kicked off, clothes falling, and warm breaths were the only sounds that filled the room. The shadows of Mark Sloan and Lexi Grey moved together in the soft glow of the hallway light, shining into Mark's room.

His hands slid up her back, moving to pull her shirt from her torso. His lips traced down the nape of her neck while her hands moved to undo his belt buckle.

His lips moved back to hers, hungry. His lips were starving to touch hers. Every time he looked at her her could feel them tingle, begging to be able to touch hers just once more.

The love they had shared was something that he could not shake. Falling asleep at night, wishing that she was beside him. Wishing that he could hold her one last time. Lately, he would roll over to wrap his arms around Julia, pretending for just a second that she was Lexie.

Now he was holding her, his lips felt as thought they were in heaven. God, he wished that he could hold her forever. He wished that he could somehow make this one moment last forever. Unfortunetely, he knew that was something that wouldn't happen. He had learned that they were much too different. He knew that tomorrow...was a different story.

**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time.**

**Rock you strong in these arms of mine.**

**Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow.**

**We're like fire and gasoline.**

**I'm no good for you.**

**You're no good for me.**

**We only bring each other tears and sorrow.**

**But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow.**

Lexie's long brunette hair cascaded around her, as Mark laid her down. She ran her fingers over the veins that traveled from his shoulders down his arms, not able to resist the way they had always made something inside her ignite.

Every inch of his body always had a certain way of turning her on. She remembered nights in the past where they would make love for hours. Just when she thought she had had enough, she'd just look at him and want more.

She moaned as she felt his fingers gently move inside her as he sucked at her neck. The way he touched her was incredible. God...the way he touched her. She could feel his hard member pulsating against her inner thigh.

She couldn't wait to feel him inside her once more, but she didn't want to rush things. She knew how Mark was...he was big on foreplay. He loved to kiss her, tease her...almost make her beg for it.

His lips moved back to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. He moaned against her lips, when he felt her reach down and touch him. She wanted him inside her and he knew it, but she was just going to have to wait for it.

**Tomorrow I'll be stronger.**

**I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you.**

**And tomorrow, you won't believe it,**

**but when I pass your house,**

**I won't stop no matter how bad I want to.**

A moan escaped Lexie's lips, reaching down for a handful of his hair as she felt his tongue dive into her center. She couldn't help but remember how good he was at this. His oral skills were something she had never experienced with any other man. He truly was a god.

Mark tongue flicked back and forth, causing her to writhe beneath him. Her legs started to tremble, as he reached up and held her arms down. His eyes locked with hers. She moaned, as her back arched and she climaxed.

He grinned at her and moved back up to kiss her lips. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck as she kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. She bit at his bottom lip, causing him to let moan against her lips. She forefully pushed him over, straddling him. She kissed him once more, as she lowered herself onto him.

Mark growled, feeling her warmth envelope him. He bucked his hips gently, feeling her move up and down on him. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts, she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes closed and her head leaned back she created a rythym, moving fast enough to create enough friction to bring pleasure the both of them. But, slow enough to make this moment last.

**Baby when we're good, you know we're great.**

**But there's too much bad for us to think that there's**

**anything worth trying to save.**

Fighting to catch her breath, Lexie collapsed beside him. Mark reached an arm around her, pulling her closer. He planted a kiss right below her ear, as his hands rested against her stomach. Lexie reached down and laced her fingers with his, smiling contently.

"I should go," she spoke softly.

"No," he replied, resting his head against hers. "Stay with me,"

"Mark, you know that-"

"Shh.." he whispered gently in her ear. "I just want you to be mine again...just for tonight.."

"I don't-" his lips locked onto hers before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't argue..." he searched her eyes. "Just for tonight..."

Lexie bit her lip, meeting his gaze. "Just for tonight.." she repeated.

He pecked another soft kiss on her lips. Lexie rolled over and rested her head on his chest. Totally content with being in his arms again, even though she knew tomorrow would come far too soon.

**Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here.  
>I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here.**

**I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.**

**And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen**

**To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good.**

Words weren't spoken. Shoes kicked off, clothes falling, and warm breaths were the only sounds that filled the room. The shadows of Mark Sloan and Lexi Grey moved together in the soft glow of the hallway light, shining into Mark's room.

His hands slid up her back, moving to pull her shirt from her torso. His lips traced down the nape of her neck while her hands moved to undo his belt buckle.

His lips moved back to hers, hungry. His lips were starving to touch hers. Every time he looked at her her could feel them tingle, begging to be able to touch hers just once more.

The love they had shared was something that he could not shake. Falling asleep at night, wishing that she was beside him. Wishing that he could hold her one last time. Lately, he would roll over to wrap his arms around Julia, pretending for just a second that she was Lexie.

Now he was holding her, his lips felt as thought they were in heaven. God, he wished that he could hold her forever. He wished that he could somehow make this one moment last forever. Unfortunetely, he knew that was something that wouldn't happen. He had learned that they were much too different. He knew that tomorrow...was a different story.

**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time.**

**Rock you strong in these arms of mine.**

**Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow.**

**We're like fire and gasoline.**

**I'm no good for you.**

**You're no good for me.**

**We only bring each other tears and sorrow.**

**But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow.**

Lexie's long brunette hair cascaded around her, as Mark laid her down. She ran her fingers over the veins that traveled from his shoulders down his arms, not able to resist the way they had always made something inside her ignite.

Every inch of his body always had a certain way of turning her on. She remembered nights in the past where they would make love for hours. Just when she thought she had had enough, she'd just look at him and want more.

She moaned as she felt his fingers gently move inside her as he sucked at her neck. The way he touched her was incredible. God...the way he touched her. She could feel his hard member pulsating against her inner thigh.

She couldn't wait to feel him inside her once more, but she didn't want to rush things. She knew how Mark was...he was big on foreplay. He loved to kiss her, tease her...almost make her beg for it.

His lips moved back to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. He moaned against her lips, when he felt her reach down and touch him. She wanted him inside her and he knew it, but she was just going to have to wait for it.

**Tomorrow I'll be stronger.**

**I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you.**

**And tomorrow, you won't believe it,**

**but when I pass your house,**

**I won't stop no matter how bad I want to.**

A moan escaped Lexie's lips, reaching down for a handful of his hair as she felt his tongue dive into her center. She couldn't help but remember how good he was at this. His oral skills were something she had never experienced with any other man. He truly was a god.

Mark tongue flicked back and forth, causing her to writhe beneath him. Her legs started to tremble, as he reached up and held her arms down. His eyes locked with hers. She moaned, as her back arched and she climaxed.

He grinned at her and moved back up to kiss her lips. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck as she kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. She bit at his bottom lip, causing him to let moan against her lips. She forefully pushed him over, straddling him. She kissed him once more, as she lowered herself onto him.

Mark growled, feeling her warmth envelope him. He bucked his hips gently, feeling her move up and down on him. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts, she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes closed and her head leaned back she created a rythym, moving fast enough to create enough friction to bring pleasure the both of them. But, slow enough to make this moment last.

**Baby when we're good, you know we're great.**

**But there's too much bad for us to think that there's**

**anything worth trying to save.**

Fighting to catch her breath, Lexie collapsed beside him. Mark reached an arm around her, pulling her closer. He planted a kiss right below her ear, as his hands rested against her stomach. Lexie reached down and laced her fingers with his, smiling contently.

"I should go," she spoke softly.

"No," he replied, resting his head against hers. "Stay with me,"

"Mark, you know that-"

"Shh.." he whispered gently in her ear. "I just want you to be mine again...just for tonight.."

"I don't-" his lips locked onto hers before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't argue..." he searched her eyes. "Just for tonight..."

Lexie bit her lip, meeting his gaze. "Just for tonight.." she repeated.

He pecked another soft kiss on her lips. Lexie rolled over and rested her head on his chest. Totally content with being in his arms again, even though she knew tomorrow would come far too soon.

**Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here.  
>I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.<strong> 


End file.
